1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a film feeding device of the type in which, prior to photography, unexposed film is drawn out of a film magazine and taken up on a wind-up shaft in advance and the film is wound into the film magazine during each cycle of photography.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In picture-taking, even beginners commonly know that photography can be accomplished by operating a film advance lever to feed the film, and then depressing a release button. However, as regards the film loading or the film rewind, the insufficient knowledge of the operation therefor on the part of beginners has often given rise to an undesirable result that unexposed film or photographed film is exposed to the sun. To avoid this, U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,798 discloses a film feeding device in which, after the film loading, unexposed film is first drawn out of the film magazine and taken up on the wind-up shaft in advance and the film is wound into the magazine during each cycle of photography. This device is useful in eliminating the necessity of the film rewind operation, but it has the undesirable possibility that before the preparatory wind-up of unexposed film is completed, namely, with the film still remaining in the film magazine, photography is started, whereby a prescribed number of photographed frames cannot be obtained. As a countermeasure for this, the prior art has proposed the technique of effecting the preparatory wind-up while confirming the amount of wind-up by means of a film counter, but this is very cumbersome in operation and is not preferable.